The Kings of Olde
Many times criticized of ruining games by making people overly obsess on Kings Landing it is still cool and sometimes nice to be able to look back at the outcome of previous games without going through the archives. Westeros with Schisms True Kings of Westeros * King Lucael "Longthorn" Tyrell - 14/04/2015 * King Pussywillow Lannister - 15/04/2015 * King Damon Targaryen, the Patient Dragon - 16/04/2015 * King Haaros Targaryen, the Bloodseeker - 20/04/2015 * King Leon Lannister, the Great Golden Lion - 23/04/2015 * King Lama Targaryen - 24/04/2015 * King Leenis Tyrell - 28/04/2015 * King Daemon Targaryen - 29/04/2015 * King Aestal Targaryen, Master of Dragons - 30/04/2015 * King Pussywillow Tyrell, the Thorny Prick - 01/05/2015 * King Durrandon Targaryen, the Last Dragon - 04/05/2015 * King Kolya Targaryen, the Unlikely - 09/05/2015 * King Linken Baratheon, the Loyal Stag - 10/05/2015 * King Ebben Baratheon - 16/05/2015 * King Jaehaerys I Targaryen - 28/05/2015 * King Tom Targaryen, the Desert Dragon - 30/05/2015 * King Aegon VI Targaryen, the Last Dragon - 06/07/2015 * King Maeron Targaryen, the Fruity Dragon -07/07/2015 * King Lucius "The Legend" Lannister - 10/07/2015 * King Dragonpit Targaryen - 14/07/2015 * Queen Madolyn Tyrell, the Scarlett Rose - 01/08/2015 * King Griffith Targaryen - 31/08/2015 * Good King Targaryen - 17/09/2015 * King Mace Tyrell - 10/10/2015 * King Syndel Martell - 12/10/2015 * King Duran Duran Baratheon - 14/10/2015 * Queen Felicia Tully - 15/10/2015 * King Nuck Tully - 16/10/2015 * King Tristifer Tyrell, the Fair - 12/11/2015 * King Tom Neftarian Targaryen - 28/11/2015 * King Tristifer Martell, the Patient - 06/12/2015 * King Daemon II Targaryen - 12/12/2015 * King Byam Tully, the Bold - 13/12/2015 * King Trump "The Stumper" Lannister - 18/12/2015 * King Steffon Baratheon - 20/12/2015 * King Edmure Tully - 23/12/2015 * Queen Sansa Targaryen - 27/12/2015 * Queen Aurelia Arryn - 29/12/2015 * King Lewynn Nymeros Martell - 30/12/2015 * King Corren Martell - 31/12/2015 * King Steffon Baratheon, the Iron Stag - 01/01/2016 * King Garlan Tyrell - 02/01/2016 * Queen Suiseiseki Tully - 03/01/2016 * King Victarion Greyjoy - 06/01/2016 * King Byam Lannister, the Twice Crowned - 07/01/2016 * Queen Sertia Lannister - 08/01/2016 * King Moros Targaryen - 09/01/2016 * King Devan Baratheon - 10/01/2016 * King Roland Targaryen, the True King of Westeros - 10/01/2016 * King Wyman 'King for a Day' Manderly - 11/01/2016 * Queen Sansa Targaryen - 12/01/2016 * King Roderick Baratheon, the Undisputed - 12/01/2016 * King Kragon Tully, the Swift - 13/01/2016 * King Ben Arryn, the Ardent - 13/01/2016 * King Lews Therin Stark, the Dire - 15/01/2016 * Queen Summer Tyrell - 17/01/2016 * Queen Winter Lannister - 18/01/2016 * King Byam Tully, the Inexorable - 18/01/2016 * King Eddard Stark - 19/01/2016 * King Stub Born Baratheon, the Reclaimer - 21/01/2016 * King Thyne Martell, the Seven's Favorite Son - 21/01/2016 * Queen Sansa Tyrell - 22/01/2016 * King Tristifer Tully, the Patient - 24/01/2016 * Lionking Tom Lannister - 25/01/2016 * King Jackson Tully - 09/02/2016 * King Orys Baratheon - 12/02/2016 Westeros and Free Cities King of Westeros Emperor of Essos King Beyond the Wall